1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a terminal-provided wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a terminal-provided wire in which a terminal is mounted on an end of an exposed core of a wire. This terminal includes a barrel in the form of a plate piece, and the terminal and the core are electrically connected by crimping (caulking) this barrel in such a manner as to be wind around the core.
An oxide film may be formed on a part of a core surface on which the terminal is to be crimped. This oxide film is a cause of increasing electric resistance between the core and the terminal and electric resistance among strands constituting the core. Thus, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-62097, the barrel is wound around the core with a high pressure in mounting the terminal on the core, thereby crushing and destroying the oxide film. If the oxide film is destroyed, a new core surface (new surface), which is not oxidized, appears from below. This new surface is utilized such as for electrical connection between the core and the terminal, thereby reducing the electric resistance described above.
Note that if the barrel is wound around the core with a high pressure to form a new surface, the core is highly compressed to become narrower. Thus, there is a possibility of core breakage (strand breakage) in that part. Particularly, if the core (strands) is made of aluminum, the core needs to be more compressed as compared with the case of a core made of copper to form a new surface by destroying an oxide film. Thus, the problem of core breakage (strand break) is more serious. Thus, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-62097, only a part of the barrel to be arranged on a tip side of the core is wound around the core with a high pressure to ensure high electrical connection (low electric resistance). A part of the barrel located behind this part is wound around the core with a lower pressure than at the tip side to ensure mechanical strength (particularly, tensile strength) of the terminal-provided wire while suppressing the core breakage and the like. A tip side of the barrel has a part (part where an extending piece is folded) thicker than a part behind it, and that part is raised toward an inner side (core side). If the core is fastened by the tip part of the barrel including this raised part, the core is highly compressed and the thickness (core diameter) thereof is reduced. Contrary to this, if the core is fastened by the rear part of the barrel having a small thickness, the core is compressed with a low pressure. Thus, the thickness (core diameter) thereof is not reduced as much as at the tip side and the strength of the core is ensured.
A terminal to be connected to an end of a core of a ground wire (hereinafter, ground terminal) is known as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-178822. The ground terminal of this type is used by being firmly mounted at a predetermined position of a vehicle body utilizing a fixing member such as a bolt in a state crimped to an end of a ground wire.
Note that it is also described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-178822 that ground wires including such ground terminals are collected from discarded vehicles for a recycling (reutilization) purpose. A ground terminal is pulled in a state hooked to a J-shaped hook attached to a lifting apparatus such as a crane at the time of disassembling a discarded vehicle. At that time, the ground terminal is kept mounted on a vehicle body by a fixing member. When a force is applied to the ground terminal, the ground terminal is broken (cut) and the ground wire is removed from the vehicle side. Because of such a situation and the like, the ground terminal is required to have a configuration easily destroyable at the time of disassembling (easy disassemblability, disassembling easiness).
Conventionally, a terminal-provided wire has not been provided which is excellent in electrical connection performance between a terminal and a wire (core) and easy disassemblability.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to provide a terminal-provided wire which has good electrical connection performance between a terminal and a wire (core) and is easily breakable at the time of disassembling and a terminal utilized therefor.